csilasvegasfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
David Hodges
David Hodges Biographical information Born''Unknown'' Age''Unknown (Early 50's)'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Las Vegas, Nevada Alias'' * David '' Height'' 5'10'' Hair color'' *Black/Grey '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Wallace Langham'' Occupation Job'' Lab Technician Rank''CSI Level 2'' Specialty''Trace Evidence'' Family informationn Family members'' * Unnamed Father * Olivia Hodges (Mother) * Elisabetta (Ex-Fiancée) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * CSI Lab Technician (Formerly) * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 1 (Formerly) * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 2 (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Hodges Family *Las Vegas Team '' David Hodges is a lab technician working out of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He specializes in Trace Evidence. He transferred over from the Los Angeles Crime Lab as revealed in Recipe for Murder. Personality Hodges is extremely intelligent, but also arrogant. Much of the team finds him obnoxious and irritating. He has a sarcastic and slightly morbid sense of humor during investigations, which he in Wild Flowers says is a defense mechanism. In later seasons, he becomes more appreciated; in Play Dead, Julie describes him as "an awkward Jimmy Stewart"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Stewart. He often tries to ingratiate himself to Grissom, who occasionally does acknowledge Hodges' expertise. He was devastated when Grissom left the lab, and initially only begrudgingly accepted Raymond Langston as a member of the CSI team, though he became more accepting of him later. Hodges is extremely dedicated to the lab, believing that he can't be in a relationship because it would undermine his commitment to the lab. Abilities Hodges has an uncanny sense of smell. He was once able to detect a "woodsy" scent in a bleach; later it emerged that the bleach was mixed with cedar chips. (Compulsion) Grissom told Hodges that smelling the bleach was the first thing Hodges had ever done that impressed him. Hodges's sense of smell sometimes worked against him; he had to put a clothespin on his nose when he analyzed trace from a competitive eater who had died after eating hot dogs. (Dog Eat Dog) He also assisted Dr. Al Robbins in a case by identifying the presence of cyanide using his sense of smell, proving that he has the necessary genetic makeup to detect cyanide (Iced). It also allows him to point the team in the right direction in The Theory of Everything, detecting that a squirrel has been killed with cyanide. Hodges and the other junior Lab Techs provide insight in the Miniature Killer case. (Lab Rats) Hodges deduced that all of the crime scenes have a common factor: bleach. This leads Grissom to the realization that the killer is triggered by the substance and "forgives" Hodges for invading his office. Early Life Hodges grew up with hamsters, and used to love watching them spin on their little wheels. His mom hated them though, and one day he came home and the hamsters had "run away". (Dog Eat Dog) Hodges recounts to Greg about his experience with hookers, and why they're much worse than women who work in brothels. "You pick one you like, and take her off the street, next thing you kknow you're on the ground with cuffs on because she's an undercover cop, but you're just three months shy of eighteen, so when you call your mom nothing goes on your permanent record" . (Ending Happy) Season Eight Being an avid gamer, Hodges created a board game of his own based, somewhat, on Clue ''called Lab Rats''. The object of the game is to solve a murder mystery involving members of the Crime Lab itself. Wendy Simms is not overjoyed at the caption on the bottom of the "Mindy Bimms" game piece, which reads "Mindy Bimms: Clumsy yet Buxom Lab Tech", and throws the game board on the floor in mock clumsiness and calls him the "dumbest smart guy I know!". Grissom becomes interested in the game and he and Hodges go through a few scenarios involving David's own murder, framing Bobby Dawson for the murder and Brass 'shoots' him (which turns out to be a suicide/frame job). Season Twelve Season Thirteen In Double Fault, it is revealed to the lab that Hodges is engaged to an Italian woman named Elisabetta, whom he met in Italy when he was there with his mother. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Males Category:Hodges Family